


Love and War

by thepeskyunicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Credence, M/M, Mafia AU, and percival is his one and only man, credence isn't as innocent as he seems, short and sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/pseuds/thepeskyunicorn
Summary: They never think of the meek ones.Wherein Credence seduces and strikes and isn't as innocent as he seems.





	

They never think of the meek ones.

Credence is all curling whispers, shy peeks, Marilyn Monroe breathy, slim and slight and perfect in a corset. The johns all want him, especially when he shimmies on stage with nothing more than his panties and a lavish pearl necklace, painted smile and nothing else.

Today, Big Billy has the dubious pleasure of enjoying his company, in private. They are sequestered in the corner booth, far far away from the headache thumping music, Credence's slim ankles hooked around Big Billy's thigh, the other man's hand wandering higher.

It's easy to pout and kiss and be fey for them. It's what they expect, after all, and when Credence adds a little extra, his special blend of virgin pure innocence and hesitant rebellion, men fall at his feet for a taste from that sweet mouth.

Big Billy is smitten, paws of his hands grasping and rubbing, pearls of the necklace rolling beneath fingertips, mouth roaming Credence's exposed skin between swigs of whiskey. _Baby doll,_ he says. _Ain't you perfect for me? Ain't you just a pretty fuck slut._

Credence nods, eyes wide, gasping when Big Billy kneads his cock, half hard under the manual stimulation. He draws his knees up slightly, pretending to protect his none existent virtue.

Big Billy is having none of it. He pins Credence's legs down, lifts him up to his huge lap, let Credence grind and sway. Credence looks down at him, dreamy smile and long lines.

 _Aren't ya gonna show me a good time, slut?_ Big Billy growls, squeezing Credence's ass hard enough to bruise. Credence is a slip of a thing, almost paper thin, but his ass is plush and full and oh so grabbable.

Credence grins at him. _You wanna have a good time, Daddy?_ he asks, mouth a moue and a pout. Big Billy nods, lecherous snarl already halfway stretched across his face. Credence strokes his face gently. _I'll show you a good time._

With a swing of his leg, lightning flash fast, Credence twists so he sits on Big Billy's shoulders. His legs clamp down on the larger man's bulldog arms, hand ripping off his necklace in a tug. The pearls scatter on the floor - sharp, abrupt - and Credence garrotes Big Billy to death.

The larger man struggles, chokes, eyes bugging out, dinner plate hands tugging, tugging at Credence’s merciless delicate fingers. But Credence is a willow in the weeds, bend but not break, and he only tightens his grip, thighs pinning the man firmly down, hidden strength an iron grip with no escape.

Big Billy is dead within minutes, face blue and tongue poking out obscenely. Credence slides off his back, tucking the wire into his panties, the whip thin string so very much like him: slender, unbreakable, underestimated.

He gives Big Billy one last kiss, pushing back the bloated tongue into his mouth with his own, making the smooch wet and sloppy. Poor, poor Big Billy. He never thinks of the meek ones.

Credence shrugs on his coat, long enough to reach his knees, and slips out unnoticed through the back door. Percival waits for him there, tall and dark and impenetrable, the man your mama warned you not to bring home.

 _Darling,_ Percival murmurs, kissing Credence gently, thoroughly, scouring all taste of dead man flavour away. He crooks an arm and Credence twines his own through it, the both of them setting off through the foggy back lane.

 _It's done,_ Credence tells Percival because of course it is, otherwise Credence wouldn't be out and about. He has laser intense focus, refusing to give up on missions until it's finished.

 _Magnificent,_ Percival praises, kissing Credence’s temple. _You were perfect._

Credence only smiles, blushing as he hides his face in Percival’s hair, breathing in cologne and hair gel as they stroll back to Headquarters.

They never suspect the meek ones, and by the time anyone thinks to see if something is wrong, Big Billy's body would have disappeared and Percival's territory would have expanded a little more.

All's fair in love and war and Credence keeps the score.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Come find me at ambedoandangst.tumblr.com!
> 
> I'm thinking of headcannon-ing their first meetings and such but I'm too lazy to write it into a fic so come scream at me if you got any hcs and many I'll string them into point form to put on tumblr?


End file.
